Duty to a heart
by Ddancer33khlover
Summary: Roxas and Namine are tricked into a trap. Who will Namine save? Freinds or love? Who knows tune to chp. 2 another one of my favorites NamineRoxas
1. Chapter 1

DUTY TO A HEART

CHAPTER 1:

**Roxas's Pov**

I couldn't wait. The new party club opens up tonight.

The club, is supposed to be the best they've ever made.

I took out my brand new outfit and placed it on my bed I set out all my cologne and choose Namine's favorite.

It was called "Midnight at Dawn" I sprayed a few drops on and put the outfit I had bought on. I fixed my hair with my gel, and brush. I spiked it as I do most always.

Then I went to my golden closet.

I kept all my Keyblades in there. I also kept all my Forms in the golden closet. Well, I should say we. Sora and I are one so we keep all our Keyblades in there and we keep all our Forms in there.

He showed me how to transform like he does. Its funny we don't have to put the Forms on they just appear on us. Along with they Keyblades that go with them. We just keep them in the closet for show.

I chose the Kingdom Key today. I didn't think I would need anything special.

I had a while until the club opened so I went into town. Leon was outside the Synthesize shop. I paused to talk to him.

"Are you going to the new club?" I asked. "Nah, I gotta work" replied Leon.

I talked to lots of people, including Hayner, Yuffie, Pence and tons of others. But Leon was the only one not going to the club.

I bought a box of candy for Namine, I was going to give it to her after the party ended. I knew she loved dark chocolates so that's what I bought. They were 5.25 but worth it. She was worth it.

I skated to the Skate Park. In the downtown part of the city. I shredded for a while. I did a few tricks, I had been wanting to try. Most of them ended up with me falling. But I got them after some time.

I skated back to my house, but I stopped once I got to my subdivision. I looked through Namine's window. She was drawing. She looked up and saw me. I smiled and waved. She made the "Call me" sign. I smiled again and went over to my house.

I had to find the key. It was somewhere under the mat. Once I found it I unlocked the door.

Mom was making cookies and Sora was watching t.v. One foot on the coffee table one on the floor. I walked up to my room. "Hey, bro" Sora said without looking away from the t.v. I nodded and continued the trip up to my room.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Namine's number. I knew it by heart. Her mom answered. "Oh hello Roxas, would you like to speak to Namine?" her mom asked "yes please" I replied "ok one moment." I heard her yell to Namine "NAMINE IT'S ROXAS!!"

Her mom always let me talk to Namine and she always let me in the house even when Namine wasn't home. She trusted me a lot but I wasn't really sure why. I mean she had nothing to worry about but she trusted me more than most parents. Namine picked up the phone "hi Roxas." she answered. Her mom hung up and we began to talk. "I wanted to let you know that I can't come with you to the club. I'll be a little late." "Ok" I replied "that's cool, your still my date though right?" "Oh yeah," she giggled. "Of course" "Cool, I'll see you there then?" "Yep" she recited. "Ok, bye" "bye" we hung up and I lay down on my bed. Sora came in "HEY!!" "Oh hi Sora" I said with out moving. "What's up with you" he asked sitting on the bed. "Oh, nothing just talked to Namine" he got up and sighed. "I don't usually say this about guys but your falling head over...um...sneakers yeah that's it your falling head over sneakers for this girl." I sat up and laughed "like you didn't for Kairi!" I joked "well, ok im gonna leave you alone now" he blushed and walked out of the room. "Always gets him" I muttered . A few hours after that I reapplied some cologne and left the house. It was only a short 10 minute walk to get there but in those 10 minutes. Millions of thoughts rushed through my head. What to say to Namine, What time will Sora be there, What if I spill something on her. Did I put deodorant on?? Like I said lots of things. I had a strange feeling though. Can't really explain it. But for that reason I took out my Keyblade, I would need it now more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

I arrived to the club at 6 they opened at 5:40 I didn't want to seem to early so I came at 6:00. The door opened but instead of seeing a body guard I saw Demix.

He grabbed me and pulled me in "HEY" I yelled "lemme , GO" "HELP" I screamed.

I did everything I could to get away but nothing worked.

I kicked and struggled but it was useless. I was taken into a room with chains and handcuffs hung on the wall.

Olette, Hayner, Pence, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Cloud, and Yuffie were hanging on the wall. Chained up.

"ROXAS, help" yelled Hayner.

He was shocked with some sort of electricity. "Shut up!, you know the punishment for talking!" Demix yelled. Demix Locked me in a cage. He took my cell phone and my keyblade. He chained my arms so I couldn't call the keyblade back as what he did with Sora.

Then he tapped my mouth shut. Unlike everyone else on the wall. I tried to scream but it was no use.

Demix walked away laughing. He slammed the door shut and left the room. As soon as he did everyone started talking. "What's going on?" asked Olette.

"Where are we." questioned Riku. I tried to reply but all that came out was "mmm" I wasn't able to talk with my mouth tapped shut like it was. I looked around.

The room was completely white but when Demix shut the door it became black.

It was hard to see much of anything, but I could make out everyone's shapes.

The floor was concrete and cold. My feet could feel the cold even through my sneakers.

Kairi broke out crying. Sora was trying to comfort her. "It'll be ok Kairi" "no it won't!" she snapped back " Roxas, and you are chained up and you are basically our only hopes." Sora knew she was right.

"No, Namine is on her way, she may - " "MMMMM" I yelled.

I meant to say Namine but with the tape I didn't really come out like that. Everyone looked over at me they all realized at the same time that Namine must be in trouble and she wasn't going to be able to help us out of this one.

"Its ok Roxas she'll be fine" Sora knew how upset I was and I knew he wanted to make me feel better but nothing helped.

"Hey, I wonder why Roxas is separate from us?" Yuffie asked. "I dunno." replied Riku.

We heard a knock on the door, "it must be Namine" whispered Pence. "Hi can I- AHHHHHHH" It was Namine.

We heard loud footsteps. They must have belonged to Demix. "AHHHHHHH HELP, Lemme go, Stop it!! HELP ROXAS, ROXAS HELP HELP, ROXAS!!, It was Namine struggling, we heard Demix slap her. "MMMMM" I screamed. Everyone looked over at me I put my head down. She needed me and I couldn't help her.

"LEMME GO" we could still her Namine fight back Namine put up a fight, but it wasn't enough.

We heard a cage door open and close. "UFF" Namine must have landed hard. She was apparently banging on the metal bars because we heard that too. "SHUT UP" Demix commanded her.

For a while it was quiet. Then she said "You'll never keep me in here Roxas will come for me and-" Demix cut her off "Roxas, is locked up too sweety" "No!" She pleaded "LET ME GOO!"

Demix snickered and walked off over toward our door. We were all quiet.

"You want Roxas?" he asked Namine. He came into the room and opened my cage, not undoing my handcuffs, or my tapped mouth, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out in front of my cage.

He went back and grabbed Namine. "Hey, what are you- STOP It!" She begged. He brought her into our dungeon room. "MMMMM" I yelled still trying to say her name. "ROXAS!" she smiled he let her arm go and she began to walk over to me.

"AHHH Ahhh Ahhh" Demix smirked. Step one foot closer and I'll shock him.

She kept walking anyways.

"MMMMM" I yelled again this time in pain. I put my head down and closed my eyes.

My body was in udder disbelief of the pain "NO" yelled Yuffie "Shut up" snapped Demix he zapped her too.

"AHHHHH" screamed Yuffie. "Hurts doesn't it?" Demix asked sarcastically. Namine swung her head around. "STOP" she pleaded. "Oh so I shouldn't do this" Demix walked over to me and picked me up by my right arm and flung me across the room I collapsed. "GET UP" he hollered. I did as I was told. He zapped me again. This time I fell to my knees. My eyes filled with tears and my head still down. I couldn't bear to see Namine's face when I was like this. So helpless.

Namine turned around. "Stop it please."

"What do you want anything just stop" she continued. "Choose" Demix instructed. "HUH?" she answered

**Namine's Pov **

I didn't understand Choose? Choose what. "Choose, between letting them go" he pointed to the wall of all my friends. "Or choose Roxas to save" Roxas looked up at me and motioned his head toward them trying to tell me to save them.

"Lets see what Roxas has to say" He ripped the tape off his mouth he groaned in pain . "Go ahead Roxas, I won't shock you for now."

"Save them... Namine...I'm one person they are eight. It wouldn't make sense to let all of them die." He told me.

"So Namine will you fa fill your duty to them or to the one you love"

"Hmm?" He asked. He laughed evilly. "I, I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Ok," he said, "Then here's a third suggestion. Whoever you choose, will die true, but if you choose Roxas you must watch him die." "NO" I shouted. "Don't hurt them!"

"If you don't choose within the next 60 seconds you will die with whoever I pick."

Demix roared. "NAMINE!,"Roxas yelled "please save them please!"

Demix shocked him again. "AHHH" he winced in pain.

"Rrrooooxxxaass" I shuddered. I fell to the floor crying.

"Ok, come on Roxas" He grabbed Roxas and me and walked out into the room labeled . Death room

**Roxas's Pov**

Demix tied Namine to a chair. "Hey, what's this?" She questioned.

"Just to make sure you watch." He laughed again.

He grabbed me and threw me across the room. "AHHH" I shrieked in pain.

He then called out Heartless. "ATTACK" he summoned. They did as they were told. All at once the 500 + Heartless attacked me. I was bleeding so bad when they were done Namine almost fainted. "STOP" she yelled frantically.

He undid my hand cuffs and I fell on my knees.

I looked up and reached my arm out toward Namine "help" I whisper yelled.

I could barely breath let alone talk or yell. Namine covered her mouth with her hands. Her face was full of tears and she just shook her head "I'm sorry" she said. "I truly am" Sephiroth brought everyone that was on the wall out in a big link.

Most of them just stood there and said "Oh MY GOD"

Kairi buried her face in Sora's shirt, Riku put his head down, and Olette covered her face. Hayner Gasped, and Yuffie screamed. Namine turned around to look at them and sobbed. "GET UP" yelled Demix. I stood up. "NOW RUN!"

A door opened and a huge beast came out. I looked up at it and said flatly "HOLY CRAP"

it charged at me and I ran. I ran as fast as I could.

I was bleeding and in pain but I had no choice. "Oh no! Stop Demix stop!" Namine screamed. Demix just laughed

"AHHHHH, CALL IT OFF!" I cried. "CALL IT OFF PLEASE"

I tripped and fell, I had no more of a chance of living than a cat trapped in a fire.

I raised my arm to my face, closed my eyes and screamed.

I had no idea but the Kingdom Hey came to me and shielded me from the beast. It couldn't touch me. When I opened one eye and saw what was happening I was stunned. I stood up and the shield vanished.

"WHAT!" cried Demix.

I transformed into Wisdom Form. I used the key to shoot flames at the beast, who retreated.

Demix ran to get help and I knew I only had a minute, before he was back with reenforcements.

I freed everyone and turned to Namine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. I had wanted to for so long it was easy.

When I heard Demix coming I pulled away. I wasn't smiling, I looked her in the eye and confessed. "Goodbye" I said. "What?" she was as shocked as everyone else.

Sora looked at me "what do you mean goodbye?" I stared at him "Go home, everyone and stay hidden, Riku and Sora keep Namine safe. They will find me and I don't want anyone hurt when they do."

"So what are you going to do?"Namine asked with horror in her voice.

"Run" I replied.

"Im not running away or in fear, when they find me I'll fight. But this way if I lose no one will have to suffer but me and if I win I'll come back I promise."

I faced Namine again "don't look for me, but I love you I always have and I always will. Just know that." I hugged her and ran.

That's all I could do. I ran as fast and as far as I could and who knows maybe one day if they find me I'll fight and I'll win. Then maybe I can come back but for now all I hear was Organization XIII footsteps running after me.

I laughed to myself, _one day Namine I'll come back I swear. _


End file.
